Love Triangle
by Ryuna Valentine
Summary: Ino was vain and cocky but living for 2 years without him changed her and he missed her too.. SasukexInoxGaara ItachixOc RandR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ino's Trial 

"I tried to get him back" she thought as she pretended to be asleep in the hospital room. "I really tried" he sobbed. She recalled it. It was two days ago; she secretly left Konoha in search of Sasuke. With her bags packed and her body worn of training, she assumed she was ready with whatever it is that she might face. Her long blonde hair reaching upon her buttocks now and her body shapely, she can be mistaken to be a grown woman because of the beauty she posses.

Everyone knew that when Sasuke left, Sakura was affected the most and everybody comforted her including Ino… Ino, she kept everything for herself, they often think that Ino just pretends to like Sasuke before just to annoy Sakura but they were so wrong. When Sasuke left, no one was there to comfort Ino, she was her own best friend. She knew Sakura was devastated and telling her how she really feels about Sasuke won't really help. She would cry every night regretting how little time she had spent with that guy. And now he is gone. They really tried to get him back; they almost died but were there no other attempt? Was she going to cry secretly just so she can let it out, if nobody is going to make the first move then.. She will… she have it all planned. She began training hard secretly… nobody has a clue. :"I'm going to be strong" she told herself, "Crying won't help, I'm going to bring him back, no matter what.." and in two years time… while everyone was progressing, she became strong, she improved everything, she was ready.

She even embraced Sakura for no reason before she left; she was kind to everyone that day. Shika thought she might have been sick. She baked cookies for everyone, even to those she isn't really close with and would you believe that she kissed Naruto's cheeks with a message "I know you tried" Being a little slow, Naruto didn't get it. Chouji was awfully glad, but they didn't have a clue on what's she's been through

She traveled with her allowance she's saved for two years, the hidden sound country. To sum it all up, by some luck, she encountered an enemy, recognizing the forehead protector with a note; she entered the body leaving hers. It was a place surrounded by thick fog you can't even see whatever it is that is coming she followed her senses and instincts, specially her instincts. They were never wrong The sound nin was a woman wearing a uniform like that of Tayuya, with long black hair she knew her rank must have been high to be wearing a uniform. "Tsuki is the coast clear?" She was startled, "yeah" she answered and from behind her were 3 dark hooded figures.

They were looking down at the body in front of Tsuki. "Shoot, I forgot my body" She thought. "Well done" the man said as he lowered his hood, it was Kabuto Ino's instincts told her to hide her forehead protector and she was not recognized. Kabuto bent down to analyze the body, belongs to a young woman, her long platinum blonde hair covering her pallid face. "She looks familiar" Kabuto said trying to recall. "How did she attack?" it was a hoarse, malicious, wicked voice. "She wasn't able" Tsuki said. Kabuto held the body's throat, the body was cold, but he couldn't specify if it was dead. "Let's leave it here, it will die sooner or later" Tsuki said, her sweat cold, her heart beating fast.

"Iie"… "That voice!" Ino thought. She knew that voice, "I'll take her" he said, he lowered his hood. Ino tried to maintain her compulsion. "It's him! It's really him.. Oh my God, he knows" she thought. Sasuke has seen her with this technique. His hair was a little longer bt he still looked good as always. But he looked so matured and tall. His body is a proof of his hard training. Slowly he carried the unconscious body. Kabuto sneered, "A little entertainment?" he asked. "In the village boy, more in the village beautiful ones" Orochimaru said. "Oh no! He did not!" Ino thought. "Calm down.." she sighed. "That's not what I have in mind" Sasuke sternly said looking at the body which he carried bridal style. "What then, Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto asked, "None of your business" he said as he continued walking and lead the way

The village they entered was horrifying. For Ino that is. It was creepy, with people living on the streets, crime going on every now and then, it was a criminal's hideout. Tsuki stayed close. "I'm too close" she told herself. "Too close to back down because of…" "HENTAI!" she cried as she felt a man touch her back, she immediately grab the man by the wrist, he was drunk, then she hit him 16 times before she boxed him by the midsection with an elbow thrust that sent him flying. She looked back and saw Orochimru, Kabuto and Sasuke looking quite strangely at her. "Women are not supposed to be treated that way" she said as she entered the building before them. "Right" Sasuke and Kabuto chorused.

"Shoot that was close" Ino thought. "It would be better if you will not come Sasuke" Orochimaru said. Sasuke did not answer. "Yeah" he then said, "Tsuki, guard him well" Orochimaru said, "Hai! Orochimaru-sama" she immediately answered. Orochimaru and Kabuto were to meet reinforcements for their future plans of destroying Konoha. "Oh and Sasuke-sama please dot do anything that can upset Tsuki-san" Kabuto reminded before teleporting with a puff.

"May I help you?" a voice said from behind, it was a woman with huge breast and a cigar, a whore to be exact. "For two…" Sasuke said, "We only have one" the woman replied, "Take it" Sasuke said, the woman handed Tsuki the keys, "third floor"

Her heart beating fast as she opened the door for Sasuke and her body. They entered in a quite presentable suite a fully furnished hotel room. With two beds a sofa and a balcony. Tsuki stood by the door after she shut it. Sasuke gently placed the body on the bed. "Shit! What is he going to do to me, oh my! Gosh! does he know! What am I gonna do?" she was panicking, she was forgetting she was Tsuki. Sasuke sat on the chair beside Ino's body. "He wouldn't do it, Sasuke may be a little evil but he's a not a pervert" she thought. "She is pretty ne?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah…" Tsuki replied. "Don't worry I won't and I didn't touch you Ino-san" Sasuke said. "Sasuke-sama, the body is unconscious, do you want me to wake her up?" Tsuki said well Ino pretending to be Tsuki said nervously. "I was talking to you" Sasuke turned around to look at Tsuki's dumbstruck face, "Uh-oh, he knows.. Just give it up Ino" she told herself. "Go back to your body.. At least I want you to be you when we talk"

Tsuki's body collapsed and Ino went back to her body, lying on bed with Sasuke just a foot away from her. Ino sat up slowly and massaged her temple. "So you knew" Ino said. "Of course" Sasuke answered.

"They did not sent you to get me back did they now?" He asked. "Iie…" Ino answered. "I did this on my own" she continued. Sasuke smiled.. Hey wait.. Sasuke smiled!. "We missed you" she said looking at the distant, "I missed you".. Sasuke didn't answer. "Come back?" Ino asked in a sort of pleading tone. "I can't" Sasuke answered. "It's too late", "Nothing is too late, come with me, let's go home!" Ino cried, her tears escaping from hr beautiful blue eyes. "Please?" she pleaded. Sasuke looked at her, he gently held her cheeks.

"Is there still home for me, home waiting for me?" Sasuke asked looking down, "Yes! You are family… They are waiting for you.. " Ino answered. There was a pause, Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, and he stood up and threw the solid table one handed. Ino stood up and was shocked. "I'll kill him, I don't care about you or your friends.. What I know is I'm gonna kill him…Itachi Uchiha…" he said his voice full of anger, completely different from the one Ino was talking to. "If you kill him…" Sasuke looked at Ino, "Then you're worst than him… then you carry everything.. Including what he was carrying, that sin would be worst than what he did before" Ino said, Sasuke was speechless. "You might say I don't understand.. That's what they all say.. They never listen to me and I don't expect you to. I just want you to understand.. Revenge wont give you an advantage, it wouldn't solve anything…you wont even get even.. You'll just be a looser in the end… do you think you'll be happy when you kill him? You'll just feel alone even more, knowing that a brother lived gave you purpose in life… you lived a life as a very powerful nija, you owe to him because you want to find him to defeat him, even if you're purpose was revenge, if you kill him then you wont have that purpose at all… you'll live life without a purpose. Living a life without a purpose is as good as death.." Ino spoke so sensibly and so fast that Sasuke felt stupid…

"If I can't bring you back, then they will start looking for me, and then they would think of looking for you.. or if we fight, I'm no match.. You have to bring me back to Konoha and then you'll be home…" she said thinking of other ways and alternatives. "Or I could just take you with me then" Sasuke finished. Ino flushed, "that's not a bad idea" she thought.

Slowly he approached her, he touched her forehead with her forefinger, "thanks, but I wont destroy your life like I did with mine" he said, and then with a right hand, he hit her unconscious. "Come out!" Sasuke demanded. Then from the window, two figures entered, a man wearing akatsuki cloak and a beautiful woman in pink with long brown hair and soulful hazel green eyes. "Sasuke.." the woman said, "Ryumi-san?" Sasuke asked, Ryumi was about to run towards Sasuke when Itachi stopped her and he ran towards him instead.


	2. Chapter 2

And now.. Here she is in the hospital room, the curtains closed and the light blocked, the environment gave her a cold and solitary feeling, she sat up and buried her face on her hands and cried, "Stupid Ino.. You were so close.. Pathetic" she cried. Then someone entered the room slowly; Ino immediately dried her tears, "leave me alone!" she snapped. After risking everything, leaving everything behind in the end she comes home as a looser, her mission failed. She felt the person sat beside her an embraced her. it was a woman, she smelled so good, she looked back and saw the lady in pink. She was so beautiful, her eyes, her lips her smile her long wavy brown hair. "You were so brave" She said, "Who are you?" Ino asked as they parted. "Ryumi Mikagure, I am from Konoha Myself," she said. Ino looked at her. She wore a black sleeveless and on top of it is a salmon pink off shoulder that was up to her diaphragm. She also has a salmon pink skirt with a long trail. She also wore nets on her arm, black fingerless gloves and heeled training boots.

"I failed" Ino said looking at the closed window ad curtain. "When… Itachi left.." Ryumi began, "I didn't know what to do.. He left everything in such a mess…" he didn't tell me anything about his problems but I know hat he was going through. Then the next thing I knew is that he was gone", "Itachi.. Sasuke-kun's older brother? What did you then?" Ino asked looking at Ryumi sounding a bit more interested. "I cried.. And cried and thought about quitting as a ninja… I cant live without him, I love him, he was my best friend and perhaps even more.. But he too was a rival, we rivaled for grades and quarreled a lot only to realize we've fallen for each other.. That's why I did my best to keep up with him, I don't want to be left out and separated from him.. But I figured I won't see him if I quit on everything.. So I decided to run after him… I became a missing nin and looked for him… I traveled, I learned a lot and become stronger" Ryumi said recalling her adventures. "I did what exactly you did…I went through everything you are going through" Ryumi said fixing Ino's hair. "Did you see him…" Ino asked a bit hesitant. There was a pause… "After searching for six long years… I saw him.." Ino was amazed as she looked at Ryumi with admiration. "We met… and.. Well enough about us.. We were together when we followed you and Sasuke. Turned out that he was going to get Sasuke himself" Ryumi said as she stood up by the window. "Ino.. You didn't fail" Ryumi said as she opened the windows and pushed the curtain on the side. The light blinded Ino for a second then to her surprise, she was on the ground floor and there outside were everyone… with Sasuke!.

"Because of you we were able to bring him back… " Ryumi said smiling at her, Ino jumped out of bed, still feeling a bit worn out. "Ino!" Chouji cried, Ino waved, "You okay?" Sakura asked, "Yeah" Ino answered a bit teary. "You were so troublesome" Shika said, "And you too!" he snapped at Sasuke. Sasuke folded his arms a crossed his chest with a "Hmp!" Ino and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke smiled so did Ino…

After that, Ino started acting strange, even with Shika and Chouji. She was still the popular girl but not the vain one, her movements were feminine and graceful, her way os peaking became demure and lady like including her actions and she often wears her hair down. Whenever team 10 would pass by Team7, Chouji and Naruto would fight about food, Sakura would talk to Ino and Shika would tell Sasuke how annoying girls are, but every now and then Sasuke would look at Ino and she would catch him looking at her and then they would get startled and look somewhere else.

This was very obvious to Sakura and Shikamaru. One time, Sakura confronted Sasuke about this, "You like her ne?" she asked cheerfully, Sasuke looked. "I won't be mad, just be honest", "…Yeah…" Sasuke answered blushing. "Yapari…" Sakura said as she turned around. "I told myself to stop liking you if you liked someone else…" Sakura said as she looked at the clear, blue sky. "It just started to feel different about her" Sasuke said hesitantly. "Like whenever I see her, I would just feel warm and like there is something inside me" "Butterflies?" Sakura asked, "Dunno.. I think about her all the time… when I was away, I did missed you guys and I miss someone who will just grab you from behind and ride on my back and then I saw her.. I don't know what is happening to me" Sasuke ended embarrassed and blushing. "You should tell her how you feel.." Sakura asked, "And make a fool out of myself?" Sasuke asked, "Iie.. She feels the same" Sakura said, "Really?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah, you should talk to her!" Sakura advised beaming at Sasuke, Sasuke smiled and embraced her, "thanks so much!" Sasuke said happily and jumped through the fence.

Sakura still savoring that moment caught up with her senses, she can't help but cry a little, "there.." She said. "You're free…"

And where was Sasuke going? To Itachi of course, he saw him there by the Nanko River, "Niisan" he said, Itachi looked at him, "Doshte? You looked weird" Itachi remarked with his cold voice. "I need help" Sasuke said…. After several minuets of talking Sasuke thought of a plan, "Let's go home" Itachi said, since Itachi and Sasuke rebuilt the Uchiha's territory, they live together now. Itachi may be Akatsuki, and Orochimaru may still have his seal on Sasuke bur they'll worry about them later. The important thing is now..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Beauty and the Beast

Ino opened the shop the next morning, she checked on the flowers and everything, she was surprised to see Shikamaru entering, "Shika? May I help you?" Ino asked confused, "Yeah…" Shika said embarrassed, slightly blushing. "They're here, for jounin business, I just thought.. That I could give her.. Um… something… " Shika said looking at the flowers, Ino smiled. "What do you think?" Shikamaru asked, Ino tapped Shikamaru's back, "It depends what is she to you?" Ino asked slyly. "A friend, a sister?" Ino asked. Shikamaru did his thinking hands. "Well?" Ino asked. Shika opened his eyes, "I've thought about this…" Shikamaru replied, "How do I explain it?" Ino smiled, "Let me guess" she began while spraying on the flowers, "You are not entirely close to her as a friend, but at the same time you look at her as someone who is a little more than a friend.. is that it?" Ino asked cheery. "Exactly" Shikamaru said, "Amazing", "Every girl could've solved that Shika" Ino said, "you were underestimating girls again", "Ino bent over with a cutter in her hand. "It would be better if you will feed her" Ino suggested then Shikamaru blushed. "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment!" Shikamaru said hysterically, "That's not what I mean!" Ino snapped in her usual tone. "What I'm trying to say is, show her around, girls like to go out and eat" "I see" Shikamaru replied, "What about those two brothers?" Shikamaru asked, "Don't worry I'll cover for you" Ino said as she stood up and gave Shikamaru and dainty, white, fragrant, jasmine that was already arranged. "Give her this before she leaves"

So that afternoon, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop, apparently Temari was looking for a flower for her mother's grave when she comes home. "Oh it's you guys" Ino said, Kankuro nudged Gaara's shoulders, Gaara looked down with his arms crossed, "I was just looking around" Temari said, then she saw an arranged flower, it was very fragrant and little angel's breath were neatly placed. "How much is that one" Temari asked, "Stupid Shika!" Ino thought, "Well that already belongs to someone else" Ino said trying to make the cover, just then Shikamaru entered, "Ino, I think I forgot some…" he stopped, he was all red, "Well Shikamaru, Temari, we were just about to go!" Ino said cheerfully, pulling Kankuro and Gaara. "Goodbye, have a nice day!" She said as still pulling Gaara and Kankuro. "Where are we going?" Kankuro asked, "Let's just leave them alone for a while" Ino said as they stopped by under a tree. "No way" Kankuro laughed with a video cam, "I would love to see this" he said and disappeared. Ino sighed; "I wish nothing would go wrong" She looked at Gaara and smiled.

"How are you?" Ino asked, "Fine…thanks for asking, you?" Gaara replied, "I'm ok… Let's go for a walk, I guess we have a date of our own" Ino said as Gaara followed her. Ino was able to open Gaara up, he began telling her stories about his sister and his brother, Ino would tell him stories about Sakura and Shikamaru and everyone. Until finally they were seen by Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was shocked, his eyes white with horror while pointing at Ino and Gaara who seemed to be enjoying themselves. "They are.. Going out?" Naruto asked, "No way!" Sakura followed while looking at Sasuke, he bit his lips and pretended not to care.

"That's like beauty and the beast" Naruto said, "Let's follow them!" he suggested. "Right on!" Sakura said, a bit worried about Sasuke, "What do you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke turned away, "I'm not interested" He sternly said, "I wonder what they would do, that Gaara might take her inside his gourd! And it was all a trap" "Idiot!" Sakura said as she boxed Naruto's head, Sasuke quivered, "Just a little more" Naruto thought, "Or what if Gaara kidnapped Ino and…" "Idiot! stop it!" Sakura said giving Naruto another punched, "Or what if they.. Kissed and embraced each other!" "Stop it already!" Sakura said giving Naruto a hard punch, Sasuke had Goosebumps, slowly he turned around, "Fine.." he said.

So they tailed them, they just continued walking and talking about things until finally they stopped, "You can come out now" Gaara said, "If you wont come out then I'll…" sands start to pour from his gourd.. And quickly pulled Naruto off a bush. Sakura and Sasuke came out of a tree, "Geez! Why are guys following us", "It's Naruto's fault!" she replied. "hmp!" was all that can be heard as Sasuke turned his head away, "What were you guys thinking?" Ino asked slightly laughing. "That you two are on a date" Naruto finished, and then Gaara commanded the sand to enter Naruto's mouth. "It's nothing like that, we were waiting for Shikamaru and Temari.. Now that's a date" Ino said, "Really?" Sakura and Naruto chorused with Naruto's mouth still with sands. "Yeah" Gaara replied as the sands enetered his gourd again. "Maybe it's about time we look for them" Ino suggested beaming at Sasuke who was furious.

Just then Temari and Shikamaru were talking about Gaara, Temari had told Shikamaru that Gaara has a crush on Ino for like 2 years, "Ever since he saw her in the Chuunin Exams" Temari recalled, "I see.." Shikamaru said, "Isn't he the Kazekage now?" he asked, "He is.. and he is required to get marry…" Temari said, "Hey, you are not thinking that he wants Ino.." Shikamaru said worried, "Exactly, he wants Ino to be his bride, it's not too soon, he is to be married when he turns twenty.. for now he just have to figure out how to tell Ino how he feels" Temari said eating her cotton candy. "Why can't he just tell her?" Shikamaru asked, "He doesn't have much esteem.. You know, with him dubbed as a monster all the time.. He is much too embarrassed" she explained. "So that's the real reason why you guys are here" Shikamaru said, "yeah.." Temari said. Finally Sakura and Ino's voices scolding Naruto can be heard in the distance. "How troublesome, they're back" Shikamaru said disappointed, Temari looked at him, "thanks I enjoyed myself, its been quite a while since I went out" she said appreciably. Shikamaru blushed, then he remembered the flower, he pulled it under his jacket. The white jasmine and handed it to Temari, "here" he said, Temari blushed, "..Thanks…" she said.

"Oiii! Shikamaru!" Naruto cried, and then finally they caught up with them and Temari, Gaara and Kankuro who turned out late has to say goodbye…they all said their goodbye as they watched them leave accompanied by jounins from their country. "I hope it turned out quite good" Ino said to Shikamaru, "Yeah" Shikamaru answered. Sakura then talked to Sasuke under the shade of the tree. "See, that's why you have to tell her soon, you'll never know.. Someone might have done the first move" Sakura advised, "tonight" Sasuke sternly replied.

So that night, for some unknown reason, Sakura was able to talk Shikamaru out for a treat in the Ichiraku ramen house of course Naruto wouldn't pass out for that, "May I come?" Ino asked, "No you can't!" Sakura and Shikamaru answered. "It's late!" Sakura said with her hands on her waist, "I've no money for more!" Shikamaru followed with his hands on his waist. "Well let's go eat you guys" Naruto said. Then finally Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto were running out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sasuke and Ino… 

Ino watched them as they disappeared, "And that leaves you.." she said as she turned her head and saw Sasuke with ice cream, "It's melting" he said as he handed her a coned vanilla, his however was chocolate. "Funny, I was a little hungry" Ino said, "We'll eat then…" Sasuke suggested, "Iie, I'm fine now… and it's late" she said, they began walking, with no idea where to go. The moon now up high in the sky, creating a silver lining in the surroundings, everything was in blue, black and silver except for the night lamps. "Funny, Sakura-chan let me walk alone with you ne?" Ino asked, he long blonde hair covering her whole back and half her cheek, Sasuke didn't answer. They were finishing their ice cream.

Finally they reached the meadows, Ino smiled and ran, Sasuke followed close behind her. "This is where me and Sakura used to play when we were little" she said. Sasuke didn't answer. Flowers were just like growing everywhere, various flowers, and what's weird is that the moon looke awfully big on this side of Konoha. Ino stood staring up at the stars, they were scattered like glass beads on a velvet cloth. "Pretty" Ino said, "Yeah…" Sasuke replied, looking at Ino. Then finally Ino caught him again looking at her, she laughed, "Is there something wrong?" She asked.. "Is there something on my face?"

"None.." Sasuke replied. "It's perfect" he said absent mindedly. Ino blushed, she felt her heart racing, and her face is getting warm. "Ok…" Ino thought, "Calm down. Its just Sasuke… Oh gosh no! IT IS SASUKE!" Ino tried to control herself, it was quite a while when finally Sasuke spoke to her. "Ino-san, I need to tell you something" Sasuke said, "Uh-oh" Ino said to herself, she can't reply, she just stood there looking at Sasuke. "I just want to let you know that… that.." Sasuke was blushing, he didn't know what to say next, Ino patiently but anticipating, waited for him to finish the sentence. "That.. I like you… a lot.. But then… I've thought about it… because I can't stop thinking about you, I was jealous of him a little while ago and I just didn't know what to do and I realized that I love you… there I said it…" Sasuke sighed, he looked down and waited for response but there was none so this was his chance to tell her everything.

"When I saw that body, I knew it was you, when I saw you I've thought about them.. My friends, I've thought about how I used to be.. I've thought about my family, with those things you said to me, they had me thinking a lot.. I decided to come back… I came back for you…", Sasuke said, his tone was calm and soothing.. Ino was shocked… she never expected this…

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Ino thought, "The great Sasuke Uchiha is in front of me right now, confessing, telling me that he.. Loves me.. That he came back because of me… this is too good…too good.. Just wake me up…after all those time Ino thought of the times she and Sakura used to quarrel about Sasuke how she used to jump on his back and hug him. "Every guy wants to be him, every girl wants to be with him and now here he is… why me, after two years…", then finally Ino caught up with her senses, she felt a tear make its way through her cheeks, "Why… me.. Is it because I've changed.. Did you ever see me when I was…young?" Ino asked, her crystal eyes waiting for a reply. Sasuke looked at her surprised to see that she was crying, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, Ino felt her knees weakening, Sasuke's arms is so strong, you feel that you can just collapse.

"Yeah..Ino.. I always did.." This made Ino cry even more, she buried her face on his chest, and she can't stop crying. "You were the only one who saw me… behind the mask.. "You really have changed…Ino.." Sasuke said, Ino slowly parted herself from Sasuke. "What did you expect, living without you for two years? No one to talk to about my problems devastated that you left without goodbye, ha Sakura was the last person who saw you. Wondering if you're alright…" Ino continued until Sasuke bent down and.. Kissed her…

It was the best feeling in the world, his arms embracing her, his soft lips unto hers; he was her only warmth in the cold night. She couldn't ask for anything more, he was all she needed and to Sasuke, she is his only missing piece and he needs her, he found his purpose. Sasuke caught scent of Ino, like all the flowers in the world, she smelled so good, that Ino felt him breath that slightly tickled her neck. It was a sweet, gentle kiss and if it wasn't or the shooting stars that colored the sky they wouldn't have parted, "Kirei.." Ino remarked.

Sasuke smiled, "yeah…" he said, right now, there is nothing more important to him than Ino. Ino looked at Sasuke and smiled, "She is the most beautiful flower there is.." Sasuke thought. After the display of colors in the sky, Ino held Sasuke's hand, "thank you.." she said, Sasuke smiled, "I'll wait for your reply.. Until then.. I"ll walk you home" he said as he held her hand tighter. Hand in hand they walked to her place.. When she got home, she watched him go from her windowsill.

Remembering the shop, she went down to check the flowers, but to her surprise, she saw something on top of the cashier table. It was a purple bud. Picking up the sprayer, she sprayed some water on it, to her surprise, the bud slowly bloomed, revealing another layer of petals that was pink. She was so amazed, it was so beautiful, it gave off a sweet fragrant, when it finally bloomed, and it was the most beautiful flower she has ever seen. With lilac and baby pink petals… just then she saw something carved on the pot, she recognized the character and remembered him.. "That guy…" she thought, the character says, "Love"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Her Friends

"Ryumi-san", a deep voice called from behind. Ryumi looked back smiling brightly, she knows that voice very well. "Let's go, Godaime summoned for us", there was a pause. "Is here something wrong?" Itachi asked. Ryumi looked back a he view of the hill and the meadows, and then a mild breeze came up to her. She smiled, "Itachi-kun" Ryumi said, Itachi looked at her, her deep emerald green eyes were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. And if it is only Itachi, if you look closely into her deep green eyes, you would see sparkles, like faint stars. He doesn't know if it is because of his sharingan or Ryumi just had the sparkle in her eyes. "It's nice to see you again…" Ryumi said. Iachi smiled. "Yeah…" he said, "It's been too long…."

So Ryumi and Itachi leaped from tree to tree as they proceeded to the Hokage's office. They are now looked up in Konoha as two of the most powerful shinobis. Regarded as Sanins thought they are not yet recognized. But only a few people know of what is behind the story between Ryumi and Itachi….and while at it. They passed by the chuunins, Ino, shika, Chou, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee and Neji. They were having some lessons with the latest jounin in Konoha. Kiba's sister.

She looked up at the pair and can't help but smile.

"Neechan, what are you smiling about?" Kiba asked, "Those guys" She replied. "Is Ryumi-chan going out with Itachi again?" Sasuke asked, "SHO GOES OUT WITH _THAT_ GUY?" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes…" Kiba's sister answered. "Ne, Can you tell us what happened?" Sakura asked. "Yeah.. my cousin Reiko used to tell me a lot of stories about you guys when I was younger. There was silence as Kiba's sister tried to recall. "Well…" she began, "here goes…"

"Itachi-kun!" Ryumi called out they were thirteen back then, "Hayaku!" She cried. "Ryumi-chan!" Sasuke called out from the window. Ryumi waved back. "Onisan is sill getting dressed" Sasuke said, then a hand landed on to of his head and pushed him, "I'm already here" Itachi relied as he jumped off the window. "Let's go" Itachi said, "Bye Sasuke-kun!" Ryumi called out.

"They were the most powerful batch of chuunins ever, Ryumi Mikagure, who was somehow mysteriously, romantically linked with Itachi, they often suffered the pairings of their teachers and classmates. They were in the same team when they were Genins. Asuka Hyuga, loud and boyish but sometimes edgy and serious she is regarded as one of the strongest in the family. Reiko Yamanaka, with long. blonde hair but childish demeanor. Shikoichi Nara, who is the laziest second to, Akane Uchiha, who share the same innocence and childishness as Reiko only she is Itachi's cousin. And of course me… "

Everything went well.. They were called as "force" a group of blood thirst nins, they say the are missing sanins, others say they are heroes but basically the are jus kids. Really really powerful kids. And their aim is to protect konoha. they also join those fighting competitions against other villages and countries, always emerging as the victor. they couldn't be any happier.. Then..

Itachi became Anbu… then he killed his whole clan. Maybe even Akane who disappered and whose body wasn't found. The remaining group was devastated, they didn't have a clue on what happened to Itachi… but it all started when he became ANBU. For a while Ryumi headed Force, but it wasn't the same.. Ryumi was pretty much heart broken, she didn't eat, she just kept on crying for days, her friends tried everything to make her feel better but to no avail.

Then one day, Ryumi disappeared. Leaving a note that says, she is going to find Itachi and Akane. Reiko and Asuka was given the mission to look for Itachi, Akane and Ryumi, but they never came back. Shikoichi was sent t another country to study, and Kiba's sister was the only one who remained in Konoha…and it is only now after all those years of searching did Itachi and Ryumi got to see each other.. after the long, tiring search

There was silence, but it broke when Genma asked for Kiba's sister to come and see Godaime. Confused, she teleported right away leaving the group of Chuunins wondering. She arrived a Tsunade's office and felt like she is going to cry when she saw the group of people smiling at her. How they've changed…

Ryumi is still pretty, with her long, brown hair tied in a ribbon, her long bangs and deep emerald green eyes. She wore a salmon pink off shoulder and inside it is a sleeveless net. She also wore a skirt with a long trail at the back, her forehead protector is tied on her right thigh and she wore long, fingerless gloves and high-heeled boot-like training shoes. Itachi was wearing a typical ninja outfit with the sleeves torn showing off his toned muscles, And Reiko, with her hair tied up peacock style with some stray strands of her hair becoming braids, her hair decorated with beads. She was wearing a mustard colored bra and yellow fishnets on to of it. She also wore a brown mini short tied with a yellow scarf. Akane was also alive, wearing an Uchiha neck lined sleeve less blouse with reached only under her breast, with the uchiha emble on the back. She wore a skirt with a slit on the sides and her long black air tied up in a pigtail, Shikoichi who was wearing a standard jounin uniform. And Asuka, with her short hair. She wore a white tube bra and denim shorts with a suspender.

"Wll now you look like a girl" Shikoichi said, "You guys.." Kiba's sister said… no one dared speak… she was left behind, who can blame her if she is mad… then "GROUP HUG!" Reiko and Akane chorused. So they did and after all those years they were able to see each other… they were bonded…

YunieMail

this may be a little corny but i was really wondering what Itachi's batch is composed of... you know and i think kiba's sister is one of his batchmates hehehe gomen for this lousy chappy but i have drawings of them.. i'll get a devvy accnt for that


	6. Chapter 6

Ino felt different after hearing the story. She was back up in their flower shop. She was still amazed how two people thought separated for a long time are still able to see each other. She looked at the flower Gaara left, it hasn't withered, and it still looked beautiful. Then she looked at the mirror. And a thought came to her.. How she used to be… she used to tease Sakura a lot, and Chouji too, she would be really close to Sasuke, she often thinks he is annoyed with girls, she's vain.. a little, cocky… but she is stylish sure.. She is pretty; some boys would swoon over her with her high pony tailed hair.

And now she looked at herself once more, she wears her long hair down, with a clip on the side of her hair. She still likes purple, but recently she became so demure. So shy to do something stupid like tease Sakura, call Chouji fat shout out loud and jump on top Sasuke's back. She just can't do those things anymore; she didn't realize it until someone leaned on the cashier table. Ino was startled that she almost drop the mirror, "Gomen!" she said "Can I help you?" the guys smiled at her, it was Sasuke "Sasuke-kun" Ino said blushing slightly. "Did I disturb you?" he said, he has some difficulty speaking to her thought he is blushing really hard

"No" Ino said gently, "I was just surprised you came" she said. "Sakura sent me coz Naruto is still asleep she said something about a bouquet for her sick mom.." Sasuke said now a bit easy. "Right!" Ino said as she got out of the cashier and started arranging the flowers. Sasuke watched he closely. "You're pretty good at that ne?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah.." Ino said, "All you have to do is pick out the main flower and then the little flower like this thorough weed would just add accent to it… it will just make it more beautiful.." Ino said smiling.

At that moment Sasuke stared at her, the raw Ino, the natural Ino… and then he felt himself getting attached to her even more. Her smile, her eyes, everything is just so simple and beautiful. Then finally the bouquet is finished, it was a white Lily, and it was so pure she handed it to Sasuke. "There" Ino said. "Yeah…arigatou" Sasuke said as he was about to leave he looked at Ino who was smiling back, "Ino-san…" he called her name with respect… "Just like you.. You are the main flower and the flowers around you right now just adds accent and makes you even more beautiful" Sasuke said as he smiled and immediately left.

Ino was left, shocked and speechless… she held out a white lily.. "Sasuke-kun… " But then she saw a sakura on the far end of the shelf… "Sakura-chan"…that afternoon Ino went to Sakura for a walk.. The two haven't done this for a very long time.. They walked by the meadows followed by suspicious stares from Shika, Chou, Naru and Sasu. "You've really changed Ino-chan" Sakura said, "Yeah.." Ino said. "You have too.. You're a flower now…" Ino said, Sakura smiled, she remembered how she used to a bud.. how Ino took care of her and turned her into a flower.

"Demo…" Sakura began, "You're a more beautiful flower," she said in a sigh. They sat under a Cherry blossom. "What gives you that idea?" Ino asked as she looked at Sakura who was staring at the distance. "…..Sasuke-kun" She replied. Ino doesn't know what to say. "Remember how we used to fight over him?" Sakura asked, Ino smiled as she looked at the sky, "Yeah… I always took those fights seriously but at the same time for fun" Ino answered. Sakura smiled as she began to reminisce. "You win…" Sakura said out of nowhere. "huh?" Ino asked, "You win" Sakura repeated. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I am ending out rivalry here.. You win.. He is yours…" Sakura said smiling at her.

"_I won?" _Ino thought. _"Was I selfish… is he worth our friendship…Sakura or Sasuke…"_

"I have always liked him…" Ino said, "But you were pulling me… I can't imagine being with him.. because I didn't want to hurt you… because I know you liked him too…and then you would just give up…" Ino scolded. Sakura wiped a tear, "I tried to get him back too Ino… when he was in the darkness… I tried to be his light.. but I failed..", "I failed too Sakura, it was Ryumi-sama and Itachi-sama who saved him" Ino protested. "Iie it was you… you were that light… that's why you deserved him.. you were there when he needed us most…that's why… that's why.." Sakura was now crying. Ino didn't let her finish the sentence and embraced her.

"He loves you… " Sakura whispered, "I know ever since, I have no match if I could rival you but I tried.. but then I know you were the one he liked..". "Shhh" Ino said, "I do like Sasuke-kun… but I still want your friendship" Slowly Ino and Sakura parted. "I live in a world where I am the only girl.. you know other girls don't like me very well.. Sakura… you were the only person who became my best friend… when I'm with Shika and Chouji… I feel different, they don't know that I am hated by many.. that I only have a few good friends.. that others only pretends to be my friends…that is why despite our clashes I treasure you… you are still my best friend" Ino said wiping Sakura's tears. "Thank you… Ino-chan.." Sakura said, "Stop crying now" Ino said, "you're such a cheesy klutz" they both laughed, at least now they are friends…

YunieMail:

Hi guys! Well I dunno if I am still going for another chappy but thanks so much for reading pls. Review! Sorry if I didn't put author's note on the other chaps.. its just coz I was done with 5 chapters before I posted it.. hope you like… do you still want InoxGaara? Or SasukexIno? Big question I still don't have an ending!

Whoops! If you want to know more about Ryumi and Itachi, you should go read my other fic, its 15 chapters but its all good, the beautiful balance between good and evil it needs all the readers it can get coz it only has like 3 reviews… it's like my own version of Naruto with a little InoxGaara pairing on it! Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Ino then became very distant towards Sasuke, she knows Sakura was hurt She knows she shouldn't have been so selfish; they have been friends for a very long time. She must stop herself from falling in love with him. Ino would refuse to eat, she would just stare out at the open space and then… nothing, she would cry because of nothing, Sasuke became aware of Ino's feelings, "She hates me" He thought, "She doesn't want me"… Sasuke would always watch Ino secretly, he would see her fix her long blonde hair and then he would just smile, but then for the past few days all he could see is Ino crying. Even Chouji and Shikamaru are confused toward Ino's weird behaviors. Another is that Ino would pick out a red rose and stare at it then she would return it again, the rose is pretty much sacred to Ino, Sasuke is aware of that, Ino would send him one.

Sakura was furious as she carefully observed Sasuke and Ino. "Idiots!" Sakura said to herself, "Nani?" Naruto asked. And then quick as the wind, Sakura searched for Sasuke. "I'll have something to fix I'll be back later" Sakura said.

It was half past eight, Ino just got out of the shower room and have just worn her night gown when she found the window sill open, and on top of the table was a rose and a note, she read it and it says, "Ino-san, Gomen…Aishiteru demo… Sayonara…" "Sorry, I love you then goodbye?" Ino thought, then she realized the rose, how much she longed to receive a rose and finally she had one…I mean sure, theor shop has roses all the time but receiving one is different. She felt warm tears ran through her cheeks. "Sasuke-kun…", then finally "I love him…" she thought, "I do love him" she said, she felt something warm inside, like a light, a hope, whatever it is, it made her jump out of the window wearing a short night gown and run after Sasuke, she was crying, but then she was smiling, she want to tell him…

"Sakura told me to stay here" Sasuke said to himself, "I should be away by now… what do I have to wait for here", he was beside the river; Sasuke was watching the blue moon's reflection on the river. The moon was huge and the stars were plenty. All he can hear is the smooth and soothing sound of the wind and the water, then out of nowhere, "SASUKE-KUN" he heard someone, "that voice!" Sasuke thought as soon as he looked back Ino jumped over him and hung her arms around him. She was cut and wounded as she ran on her feet and garment. Ino was crying so hard and Sasuke was shocked, "She smelled so good" he thought, Finally Sasuke came up to his senses and embraced Ino. "I'm sorry" Ino said, slowly she parted from Sasuke but Sasuke held her hand. "I was scared, I didn't want to loose you and I.. I was scared that I love you… and I was so sad because I missed you and I just didn't know what I should…" Ino tried to explain as Sasuke looked at her sincere, blue and teary eyes. He smiled as he wiped away her tears, "I love you" Ino finally said, there was a pause as Sasuke leaned over and Ino hung her arms around his neck and they kissed.

It was a passionate kiss, all that Sasuke want to say, all that he wanted Ino to feel was in that kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, Ino felt so secured, like she would just collapse, she felt her knees getting weak and Sasuke was so warm, he was the only thing that warmed her that night, considering that she was half naked. Then there was a meteor shower, stars just passed over them in different colors, and they stopped and watched to see the display. Ino rested her head on Sasuke's chest and they hugged. "Did you make a wish?" Ino asked softly, "Iie" Sasuke answered, "It already came true" he answered.

The next day, the news about Sasuke and Ino was already out. Ino was tortured by teases from shoppers from their Flower shop. Ino would just smile but she wouldn't know what to say and the words would just come out and sound weird, this made her look even more guilty. To her surprise, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Chouji and Shikamaru entered the shop, with Sasuke blushing so hard. "What are you guys doing here?" Ino asked, "We just walked Sasuke here since he is too shy to go alone what a baby!" Naruto said then two hard punches from the head came to him from Sasuke and Sakura. "Iie, Sasuke really was suppose to go here, we just happened to walk by" Sakura explained, Sasuke was still not talking. "Yeah, lucky punk!" Shikamaru sneered, "I'm hungry" Chouji said, "Me too!" Naruto yelled, "Mavbe we should go out" Ino said, "What a fine idea!" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru. "We're going out now bye!" Sakura said leaving dusts of smoke behind.

"Looks like you were teased too huh?" Ino said, "Yeah" Sasuke answered, "Someone must have seen us last night" he said, then they remembered what happened last night, both blushed. "Wanna go out?" Sasuke asked, "Sure…" Ino answered, before they leave the hop Sasuke noticed the rose he gave Ino, It was on the same glass case as that of the pink flower with a pot carved with "love" on it.

They were really awkward as they walked, it was an awkward silence, and they would look at each other blush and then look away. Sasuke was walking with his hands on his pocket and Ino was walking with her hands on her back. Well of course everywhere they went, girls would just start whispering and grown ups would just start teasing but worst is that they can actually hear what every one is whispering about.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ino snapped as she held Sasuke's hand and ran for it. They ran and ran just to get away from the people, until they found their way on an open field. Ino stopped to catch her breath. "Gomen" Sasuke said, "It was nothing" Ino said, "I'm getting used to it". Just then a puff of smoke, Sasuke covered Ino, it was Genma. "Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke both of you are summoned by the Godaime" Genma said, "Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked. They both looked at each other confused.

When they got there, they found Tsunade anticipating them on her office table. "I am assigning a mission for you" "Hai" Sasuke and Ino chorused, "We will need Shintenshin and Sharingan for this mission" Tsunade began, "Suna has just found itself a new Kazekage, and that's Gaara" "Sugoi!" Ino exclaimed, "Demo, many are against it, amongst them is the prime adviser himself, what I want you to do s to spy on this adviser, Koguryo Mekidozo, he is also the one who tried to expire our alliance with Suna" Tsunade ended. "Are we the only ones to do this mission?" Sasuke asked, "Iie" Tsunade answered, and from the shadows, Gaara showed himself, with his arms crossed. "Ino will head this mission" Tsunade said, "Nani? Doshte?" Ino asked quite hesitant, "You'll see" Tsunade said quite pleased with her decision, Ino found herself looking at Sasuke and Gaara who had their eyes on each other, she doesn't feel good about this. "More of the briefing will be done by Gaara-sama" Tsunade ended.

Nickymail

Finally Gaara is in the picture again and guess what! Ending is already planned! Wohoo! I jus attended an anime convention yesterday and Gaara was pretty hot! Well sasuke was there too! With his fan girls of course… my baby sister coslayed ino and I did sexy o juts itachi!


	8. Chapter 8

"Orochimaru" Gaara said, Red eyes showed itself as soon as Sasuke heard the name. "He killed my father… and used us, and now he wants to kill me and use the village against Konoha" "What does it have to do with Mekidozo?" Ino asked as they were discussing the matter while jumping from branch to branch. "Mekidozo simply wants the Kazekage title for himself, and what better way than to be allies with Orochimaru who shares the same grudge with Konoha" Gaara explained.

"Is it right that we push through this mission with Orochimaru involved without telling Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked again, "We can handle this" Sasuke finally said. "All we have to do is assassinate Mekidozo but before that we will try to find and destroy the document ending our alliance with Konoha, apparently he is trying to prove that it was the Konoha ninjas who killed my father" Gaara said. "And Orochimaru?" Ino asked, "I will handle him" Sasuke sternly said, Ino felt worried, she stared at Sasuke's sharingan eyes. she didn't want Sasuke near that monster. She knows he may leave again and this time, she may not be lucky. It was hard to argue about this with Gaara around.

After that briefing, the three began to work silently, no one spoke. But Ino could feel he tension between the two guys, she knew something was wrong, it was so different that having Shika and Chouji around, they would always treat her like a baby sister and protect her but this time, she feels like baby sitting two boys quarreling over something. Finally they found themselves in the village it was already dark out, Ino tied her long blonde hair and noticed Gaara looking at her, she smiled at him and slightly blushing Gaara turned away, Sasuke tried to remain calm, like it was nothing. They were positioned on the rooftop of Mekidozo's office. Ino used shintenshin on one of Mekidozo's guards to see clearly what was going on. When Ino's body was about to fall unconscious, Gaara quickly caught her body nearly before Sasuke took hold. "Back off…" Sasuke said, "Afraid to have a challenge?" Gaara answered back.

Finally Ino regained her consciousness, "He's not around, the office is not heavily protected, we can take them" Ino said, but to her surprise she saw Gaara and Sasuke staring sharply at each other, "Nani? Is there something wrong?" Ino asked feeing a bit scared, she knows she can't fan the fire if ever Gaara and Sasuke should start one. She found herself lying on Gaara's lap, realizing this she quickly sat up and blushed, "stupid Ino" she thought. "Let's finish the mission" Sasuke said as he jumped down the office, he took all ninjas before they could even call for reinforcements.

Gaara and Ino followed, Ino began scanning the drawers of the room as Gaara and Sasuke took guard, "This is the first time I saw this office poorly guarded" Gaara said, "Where is it…" Ino said to herself, "If that's the case" Sasuke thought, "They must have done this intentionally!", "TRAP!" Sasuke and Gaara chorused, kunais came out of nowhere towards Ino, "INO!" Sasuke warned, before Ino could react, Gaara's sand has already shielded her. "You ok?" He asked, "Yeah" Ino said.

Ino stood up ready "I got it!" then someone busted the door open, three shadows were visible. Mekidozo's, Kabuto and Orochimaru's. "Silly children" Mekidozo sneered in his imperial clothes. "Nice to see you again, Sasuke-sama" Kabuto said, "You… I knew it was you" Orochimaru turned to Ino, Sasuke and Gaara advanced forward. "Orochimaru..." Sasuke said clenching his fists. "Well what are you waiting for? Kill them!" Mekidozo ordered, "You want Konoha destroyed don't you!" He said. "We came here to kill _you_…." Gaara replied. "You fell for it! Gaara-sama you and your friends will die and I will become Kazekage! And who to blame that the Konoha ninjas and I will be a hero, I tried to save him but it was too late, all I could do was to bring justice!" he mocked, "Actually you fell for the trap as well… " Sasuke said. Mekidozo's eyes widened, as he pointed his finger at the three, "I command you to kill them!" he yelled at Orochimaru, "Kabuto…" Orochimaru said.

"You want me don't you?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah" Kabuto said, "All we needed was to lure Sasuke here, you were just a bait" Kabuto explained, "We had an agreement that if I became Kazekage, I will declare war with Konoha!" Mekidozo protested, "That is not how I plan to destroy Konoha" Orochimaru said, then with his bare hands, he took Mekidozo's heart out. Ino was shocked, Mekidozo fell drop dead with his blood staining the carpets. "I will destroy you" Sasuke said, he bit his lips with anger and bled. "Come then and destroy me" Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto ran for it.

Sasuke was furious, he wants Orochimaru dead, with his seal burning so bad, and he can already feel it spreading.

Sasuke was about to follow them when Ino held Sasuke back, "don't go!" she said teary, "the mission is complete.. Let's go back ne?' she pleaded. Ino bravely looked at Sasuke in the eye though it scared her to death to see those deadly eyes. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes turned to its natural color and he smiled. Ino was scared, Sasuke is going to ran after Orochimaru again and she knew she might not be able to bring Sasuke back Sasuke slowly approached her and whispered something… hearing this Ino's grip loosened and Sasuke broke free and ran after Orochimaru.

It took a moment while Ino was able to face Gaara, she tried to hide her tears, so instead she smiled. "I know that we must be headed to Konoha and complete the mission, demo I can't leave him behind…that's why I'm going after him… you go back and complete the mission" Ino said, "Yeah…" Gaara answered, before Ino could turn back, Gaara tapped her shoulders Ino looked back and Gaara kissed her, she was shocked, then he boxed her on the midsection. Ino fell in his arms as he slowly laid her down; he took one more look at her before he ran after Sasuke… "I'll do this for you…" he said.

When Gaara was able to catch up with Sasuke, he used his sand to block his way. "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled, "Stopping you!" Gaara answered, "What for! This is non of your business!" Sasuke fired, his eyed glaring, "You made her cry!" Gaara said furious, Sasuke paused, "Let me through… Ino's life and everyone else' is in danger and if I have to kill you then I will…" Sasuke answered, trying to fight his inner demons. "She loves you…" Gaara then answered, "Not me…" he said, Sasuke was speechless, "But I'm not giving up… I'm going to protect her too" with this Gaara lead and ran after Orochimaru as well, puzzled Sasuke followed.

Ino woke up in a doze; she jumped off bed, "Sasuke-kun! Gaara-sama!" Ino said, she found herself in a room with Hinata and Sakura, "Ino, calm down" Sakura said, " "How long have I been here?" Ino asked. "We found you three hours ago" Sakura said, "You were a mess" "Naruto-kun already went after Sasuke-kun and Gaara-sama" Hinata said, "IIE!" Ino protested, "They were after Orochimaru!" "NANI?" Sakura's eyes widened, "We must ran after them!" Ino suggested, Hinata was worried sick especially with Naruto. "Right!" Hinata said.

With Ino's instincts, they were able to arrive at the scene. Ino's mind was busy with what was happening to Sasuke and Gaara, and finally there they were, by the cliff, Orochimaru gasping for air, Kabuto unconscious, Naruto unconscious, Sasuke maintaining his balance with his seal covering his body and Gaara whose chakra was out. Hinata quickly went to Naruto's aid, "Stop!" Gaara cried, "Ino don't come! I told you I'd come back for you!" Sasuke said, "How sweet…" Orochimaru said, "The field is inside a barrier" Orochimaru explained, "I still have one attack left" he said as he tore his shirt open with a seal on it. "But I'll have all of you dead" Ino tried to enter and sat up beside Sasuke.. Sakura was busy transferring Chakra to Gaara hoping his ultimate defense can still save them from any attack. Sasuke fell on her arms, "I can still fight" he said, "You cant" she said, Gaara was just behind her when she looked back at him and said, "thank you…", Gaara was embarrassed, Naruto was revived by Hinata. Orochimaru was still gathering u chakras

Gaara tried to stand up but Ino pulled him down, "It's fine now.. Don't worry" Sasuke too tried to fight back; Ino held his hand, "enough…" she said. With this Ino stood up, "What are you going to do!" Sakura asked, "I'm going to make the big sacrifice" She said, she looked back at Naruto and Hinata, Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke… then she smiled, the breeze swaying her long hair, there was a halo of light around her, she was so radiant. "Say hi to Shika and Chouji for me ne? and you two!" she looked at Gaara and Sasuke, "Take care of my beautiful body" she said beaming.

She faced Orochimaru, Orochimaru laughed, "You are going to be the one to face me?" he asked, "Ino remained silent, then with her full determination, she gathered everything she's got. Vines crawled from the ground to hold Orochimaru, "Nani?" he asked, "Nipou: Shintenshin!" the simplest of all her techniques. She practiced and trained so hard to become stronger but in the end, it was her simplest technique that can help her. Like a movie trailer, she saw how her life has been, it was a beautiful life, with friends… family, every one is family and she is ready to sacrifice herself that was her way of being a ninja. She was able to enter Orochimaru's body, the vines loosened; her body fell on the ground. With several steps backward, she took one last look at the sky, "NO!" they chorused, then…

Orochimaru's body was found below the cliff he is good as dead. And Ino? She was placed in her very own sanctuary, a chamber filled with flowers that miraculously never wither. On her right is her rose and left is her desert lily. She was in a deep slumber, imagine someone without a soul… her body is alive but her mind and her soul… is gone. And who to protect her than Sasuke and Gaara, hoping one day Ino would wake up from her slumber and choose between them… until then…

Nickymail:

Yup final chappy! See I really couldn't decide what to do with it soo there goes… prequel? I'll think about it, thankz so much for reviews! You guys really helped sorry for cheesy ending really cant decide between Sasuke and Gaara.


End file.
